


Movie Night

by fayolin



Category: UC (Webcomic)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 11:00:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15435624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fayolin/pseuds/fayolin
Summary: /rescued from DeviantArtNow, for those of you that DO read the webcomic, , one of these characters will be familiar. The other one will be most likely very confusing, and really irritating to those of you that want to know everything about a person right now.Set two/three years (or so) before current events. So not mind if some of the movies discussed were out at that time. *scampers*(and by the by, i hate programs not recognizing tabs. silly indents. trix are for kids!)





	Movie Night

Excited and nervous, Nicodemus stepped out of the backdoor into the alley behind the coffee shop. Molly was going to be there in about ten minutes to drive over to Jacob’s apartment for Movie Night. Movie Night was taking the place of reading ancient Sumerian texts as Nicodemus’s favorite Friday night activity. 

It had started about a month ago when he tagged along with Molly to a marathon of badly translated Chinese and English supernatural kung fu flicks. He had earned his own invitation back after he pieced through the section in the one primarily English movie where two of the characters would talk in untranslated Cantonese. He found it refreshing to watch movies with people who had roughly the same sense of humor as he did, and also did not try and dent his head for laughing at overly serious parts. 

The nights were broken up into genre, for the most part. Last week had been a big slapstick comedy shindig, not really Nicodemus’s forte, but the company made the whole time worthwhile. He had come a bit later, and left sort of early, but in the two movies he had watched, he could feel much of the tension of the past couple of weeks ease out of him. And it really hadn’t hurt that he was getting to know Jacob better, Nicodemus mused. 

Tonight’s movies were going to be a bit odd, thought Nicodemus, as he waited by the front door of the coffee shop, sitting on the bench underneath the small oak tree. The lineup was a bunch of cheesy sci-fi like movies, most of which Nicodemus had seen. The interesting part was going to be the extreme lack of people. Though they decided to come for the first one or two movies, Molly, Derek and Levi were all starting out on a road trip to New Orleans tomorrow and wanted to leave fairly early. Nicodemus almost didn’t come at all, because if Molly wasn’t going to be there, he really didn’t have a way to make the thirty minute drive into the city and back to watch a couple of movies. But, much to Nicodemus’s surprise, Jacob had offered to give him a ride when the night was over, just so he would come. Nicodemus was grateful, but was even more so that Jacob had asked him privately, giving him a chance to turn down the favor without having to defend why he may not want to stick around without Molly there. That level of empathy was something that he was respecting more and more in Jacob, the more he got to know him.

So, he was off to Movie Night, almost at risk of breaking one of his cardinal rules of not getting himself into something that he couldn’t walk away from. Which was making him more than a little nervous. His stomach was knotting with something that he was pretty sure was worry, and he got up and paced a bit in the strangely cold night. It won’t be that bad, he thought as he ruffled his hand through his hair. It wasn’t like it was just going to be him and Jacob sitting silent in a room for three hours. Other people would be there. There was nothing to be nervous about.

As Molly rounded the corner, Nicodemus took a deep breath and sighed. Straightening his baggy sweater, he put a pleasant expression on his face and stepped to the curb. Well, he thought, maybe nervous isn’t the worst thing. Worse case, it’s only a couple of hours, right? What’s the worst that could happen?

The sinking feeling that accompanied those thoughts was enough food for his overactive mind to keep him quiet the whole drive there.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Nicodemus sat curled up on one side of the couch, feeling very small as the only person in this large room. Jacob had gotten up to grab some popcorn from the kitchen, making the only noise in the otherwise silent apartment. Molly, Derek and Levi had left ten minutes ago, yawning large but excited. The other three girls that Jacob was expecting didn’t show, after leaving some sort of not very sober sounding apology on the answering machine in the middle of “Resident Evil”. Which meant that it was just the two of them for the rest of the night.

Nicodemus wasn’t particularly worried, however. Jacob had been very pleasant, joking through the zombies getting blown into little bits, and nearly yelping at couple of the tense moments. Having seen it before, Nicodemus found it much more amusing to watch Jacob’s reactions than the movie itself. Which was actually really fun, he thought as he stretched himself out on the couch. Maybe he would do that more often.

Nicodemus stared out the window, feeling weariness creep into his eyes. Between his stressing himself out by being nervous all night, and the fact he hadn’t slept very well the night before, he was starting to get mighty sleepy. He was a little annoyed at his timing, as they were just about to start a movie he hadn’t seen before, “Event Horizon”. It sounded kind of hopeful, maybe a movie about space adventurers that find a new world. 

Something wasn’t quite right about that train of thought, but he was going to go with it anyway. And snuggle a little deeper into the couch.

As a large yellowish triangle painted itself across the ceiling, letting Nicodemus know that Jacob was using the bathroom, Nicodemus stared out the window, losing himself in thought. He was surprised he enjoyed the last movie as much as he had, between the ribbing and the teasing of Jacob. The last time he had seen it was during his last real night with Glory before she moved. She had fallen asleep on his lap after the fifth movie, her fingers wrapped around his arm like a stuffed animal. He watched her sleep, knowing her father would make sure this was the last time he would see her before she left. But for the first time in quite a while, the memory didn’t fill him with sadness and anger. Maybe he was finally starting to move on, and by doing so, getting over it. And by it, he meant her.

Nicodemus’s introspective was interrupted as the door opened again, and steps approached the couch. Sitting up from his dangerously comfortable position, Nicodemus watched Jacob saunter over to the couch. He was dressed in a well worn black tee shirt, the logo nearly washed off the front, and pitch black jeans. In one hand he carried a ceramic bowl, and in the other a large universal remote. Stopping a step behind the couch, he pointed the remote at the tower of electronics next to the large screen and hit some buttons. With a soft whirring, the movies started up.

“You doing ok?” Asked Jacob, setting the bowl down in between them on the couch and the remote on the table behind it. “I should have asked before I started the movie, …”

“No problem, I’m fine,” said Nicodemus, impressed that he kept the tired out of his voice. As the previews started, he sighed. Jacob had been really excited about watching this earlier, but had let the people who were leaving first pick what they were watching. It would be awfully rude to puss out now, no matter how tired he was. So he was going to stay awake for one more.

Unfortunately, the overstuffed, garishly green couch was a difficult opponent to make any headway against. His battle stance was not really helping either, his head resting on his hands, his eyes fluttering in time with the sound of the reel in the second preview. Though he kept awake until the actual movie started, the couch delivered the crushing blow right before the title shot. Nicodemus conceded the field in silence.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was a shift on the couch that woke him later, Jacob probably moving to ease a sleeping foot or something. Nicodemus cracked his eyes open, and focused on the screen.

To see it covered in blood and fire.

He would have liked to say that the sound he made was a masculine cry of being startled, but even to his delusional mind, he knew he screamed. 

"What's wrong?" asked Jacob, anxiously. Nicodemus looked with a sheepish expression and pointed at the television.

"The blood startled me...” he said, muttering as a look of amusement started to creep upon Jacob's face.

"It didn't startle you forty minutes ago when it started?"

Nicodemus gulped. "It took a while to get to me."

Jacob laughed, and traced the pattern of the couch fabric on Nicodemus's cheek. "You fell asleep, didn't you?"

Nicodemus felt the beginnings of a blush, and nodded, thankful that his skin was dark enough to hide it in the dim night light. He leaned against Jacob's hand and attempted to look wistful. 

"Well," he said. "Maybe a little."

Instead of moving away, Jacob traced the line of Nicodemus's jaw, until he reached the very tip of his chin. A lazy smile was spreading across his face, as if he was lost in a conversation in his head. Nicodemus felt it would be rude to pull away, but he was at a loss about what to do now. Fortunately, Jacob shook himself out of it.

"Did you dream anything?" he asked, leaning back a little to turn the volume down on the movie, his face still home to the lazy smile.

"I hadn't realized I was asleep, actually,” replied Nicodemus. He stretched his arms above his head until he heard a pop. "So nothing memorable. Much like this movie. It wasn’t really what I was expecting."

“Oh?”

“I was thinking that the movie was going to not be so much blood,” explained Nicodemus, thinking rather intensely for just waking up. His brain was not happy with that, and decided to give up that piece of trivia it had been hoarding earlier. “Unless, of course, an event horizon is one of those things that happens right before a ship is pulled into a black whole. Then I think it’s just about right.”

Jacob glanced over at the screen, the person being disemboweled causing him to raise an eyebrow with a laugh. He glanced over at the other man on the couch, and his face went slack. With a lunge, he landed right smack dab in the middle of the other boy’s chest, and stopped the large, heavy-looking book that was about to fall right on Nicodemus's unprotected head. Nicodemus was pressed into the couch, his hands more or less pinned to his side, and a sense of panic swelling up in his chest. Well, what of his chest could now rise.

"Sorry,” said Jacob, looking a little embarrassed himself as he pushed the book farther back on the table. He tucked a strand of hair behind his ears and looked into Nicodemus's eyes. "Derek must have left it there, and it was wobbling after you shook the couch before. I didn't want that to freak you out so soon after you woke up, with head injury and all. But I guess I did that pretty well on my own."

"'Sokay,” said Nicodemus, looking back into Jacob's face. "You probably would have just gotten to hear my lovely baritone..."

Nicodemus was cut off by a hand placing itself on his chest. He looked down at it, not sure what to make of the motion. Quirking his eyebrow, he looked at Jacob's face again, and saw to his surprise a bit of uncertainty. 

"Would you mind horribly much if I kissed you?" asked Jacob, his voice a little strained. His eyes were filled with something intense, but he backed away an inch or two to give Nicodemus some space as he waited for an answer. 

Nicodemus felt his mouth go dry and licked his lips a little. He really wasn't sure how to answer that one. As he was trying to form some kind of witty response in his head, his body decided to bypass the heavy traffic and try something else. Lifting his head a little, Nicodemus closed his eyes and placed his lips lightly on Jacob's, barely tasting flesh. He held himself there, too nervous to move, waiting to see what would happen.

He didn't have to wait long.

Jacob deepened the kiss, his mouth opening slightly and running his tongue against Nicodemus's outer lip. As he gently tried to make room for something a little less chaste than closed mouth pecks, he slide his knees down so that he was straddling Nicodemus, instead of crushing him. This had the side advantage of freeing up his pinned friend's hands.

Nicodemus momentarily enjoyed being kissed as he ran his hand up under the bottom of Jacob's shirt. As he laid his sleep-chilled hands on Jacob's spine, he felt a gasp against his lips. He smirked momentarily, before his lips were claimed again.

Jacob's hands were not idle in this affair. When he was sure he was well braced with his right hand, he ran his left up around Nicodemus's head and buried his fingers in the blue purple blackness. As he started to focus on the upper lip, his hand started to slowly move in aimless circles along the base of Nicodemus's neck. 

Nicodemus felt his heart speed up as the hand played with his hair. Tingles of something that felt strange yet familiar were running through his body, making his skin feel like it was on fire. His hands flexed against Jacob's skin, unsure of what to do, but not wanting to stop whatever he had done to start this.

Jacob nibbled gently on Nicodemus's lower lip, and then pulled his face away a little. A small grin shadowed his lips as he saw Nicodemus try and follow him, only to be stopped by the firm hand on his chest. Blued-yellow eyes opened, plainly confused. Jacob sat back a little more, sliding off of Nicodemus with a boneless grace.

"We should stop now,” he said, sitting back on the couch. "Because you are tired, and this is new, and taking things slow is best."

"Oh,” said Nicodemus, trying very hard not to be hurt. The logic was sound, but the timing was painful. Scooting his legs down the couch, marveling how cold they had become once they were uncovered by Jacob's weight, he started to stand up. "I guess I'll just get my stuff and you can drive me home."

He stood, fully intending to go up and throw some cold water on his face, when he felt a tug on his baggy sweater. Without any other warning, he found himself falling backwards as Jacob pulled hard enough on his shirt to make him fall backward towards the couch, causing him to land hard in Jacob's lap. 

"I didn't mean that,” said Jacob, now smiling at the panicked expression and the heavy breathing that followed Nicodemus's sudden fall. "I meant what I said, obviously not what you heard. We should take things more slowly than me jumping you tonight. I said nothing about you going home. I was actually hoping we could finish this movie."

Nicodemus looked up at Jacob, easy to do in his position. Jacob smiled, and started to gently rub Nicodemus's head in circles, obviously trying to sooth his friend into not freaking out. Nicodemus puzzled out what Jacob had said, but all thought was quickly being turned into comforting head buzziness.

“Besides,” muttered Jacob, his smile slipping more into a grin. “Do you have any idea how hard it is to get you alone?”

Nicodemus looked up at him catching the slightly exasperated tone. A wall he hadn't realized he had built around his feelings was starting to crumble under the weight of smiles and kisses. Relaxing as Jacob’s hand worked its magic on his head and shoulders, he smiled.

It felt good to smile with someone again.


End file.
